Moon Controls the Hot Water Tides
As Getsu began to grow stronger in the aftermath of a deadly war, the stood at peace, but without protection. As Kinpa came to power, and brought Getsugakure up with him, he sought to expand borders. On the final order from Michiru, he sent his two greatest naval men to arms, Tābin and Kōi Fūma, to take the peaceful land by storm. Soon, the Hot Water, would be the Moon's. The Duo Sets Out "Quick and precise." Tābin whispered Kinpa's exact words to them, him and Kōi. Defeat any rebels, and don't waste time. He looked out at the waters, between his land, and the land they were sailing to conquer. Kōi stood with him, thinking about how important it would be to seize this land, apparently. "We better get moving huh?" Tābin nodded. "Let's do this." Setting sail, the ship cut through the waters peacefully, but swiftly. It wasn't far, and within 1-2 hours, they arrived. Drawing their respective weapons, they exited, moving inland. Just as they arrived at Yugakure's gate, Tābin held up his free hand, stopping his partner. "Don't you find this weird?" "What?" "Not a soul," he looked around. "You'd think we'd see a few people." "Unless," Kōi thinks out loud, "They were expecting us..." A barrage of shuriken flew out at them, and Kōi deflected them with his larger one. Using his chakra, they were lifted into the air, ready to be fired back at a moment's notice. Tābin used his free hand, and created a spider from his hand bones, giving it life. He then blew it at the nearest house, destroying it, and revealing warriors, poised for combat. Yugakure symbols adorned their water-colored armor, which could only mean one thing. Rebels, in support of reviving Yugakure to what it once was, and protecting it from harm. "Well, well, Getsu sent its best. Kinpa is a fool for sending you two. Now you'll have to die." Said a rebel, as they moved towards the gate. More plied out from other houses. "Just surrender, and no harm will come to you." Tābin said calmly. He understood someone's will to protect their home. But when it came to, his home mattered above all else. But it didn't mean he'd just wipe out someone else from their home. He wouldn't take out Yugakure completely, just make Yu under Getsu rule. That'd benefit both homes. But the Yugakure revolutionaries wouldn't stand down. "Surrender? Ha, no. We out number you. The Hot Water will not give in to the Moon. Not any day. You two will fall before us, and our land will be safe. Let's take them out!" As if on cue with that order, all the revolutionaries charged at the duo. Tābin looked over at the Privateer beside him. "Looks like we got fighters to take down." Kōi nodded. "Quickly." Firing his blades into the mass of rebels, Kōi and Tābin plunged into the fray, clashing wills with the rebels. For the rebels wanted the Land of Hot Water to stand alone, but the naval duo were fighting to unite them, here and now. But they'd have to come out on top, over the masses of rebels first. Hot Water Rebels The rebels attacked, trying to take out the duo with Water Release techniques. As Tābin and Kōi dodged, they soon became aware that these rebels were prepared to kill them. Waves of water, and rain came down at the gates, at the two Getsu shinobi. Cutting through the water with their weapons, they moved back, losing ground from the front. The rebels advanced, hoping to finish the two quickly.. However, they were met with a counter attack, as Tabin fired his Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets at them, killing a few, wounding others. As the rebels were startled for a brief moment, Koi unleashed Wind Release: Pressure Damage, on a small scale however, to avoid destroying the village they had to come to conquer. But still, the technique had a great effect, taking out some more rebels. This caused more hesitation, and allowed the Getsu shinobi to get more ground back. But then, all the Yugakure rebels (the remaining) stood in a defensive wall, between the duo & the village. And between the duo & the village was a bunch of water. The rebels began to form handsigns and only then did Tabin figure out what they were planning. Putting Down the Resistance Connecting the Hot Water and the Moon Domination Complete Category:Getsugakure (Chix)